


Annoyingly Delightful Distraction

by LumaBoop



Series: Yours Truly, K. Alenko [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Dom - Freeform, F/M, Fantasy, Masturbation, fem!dom, male sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumaBoop/pseuds/LumaBoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidan boards the Cerberus!Normandy. Miranda thinks it's a silly idea.... initially.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annoyingly Delightful Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MalikRuttingAssassinAss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalikRuttingAssassinAss/gifts).



His presence on the Normandy was unnecessary. Unnecessary, potentially detrimental, and a complete and total distraction. Shepard was prone to deviating from the task at hand as it was, with what random missions here, and shooting probes there (and in the weirdest patterns). The increasing animosity between Shepard and the Illusive Man wasn't helping things either.  With this Alenko now on board, the ship was sure to pull farther and farther away from the objective, or, at least, become more renegade from Cerberus.

The man was as anti-Cerberus as any ‘good-boy’ Alliance soldier, and even Miranda could agree with Jack on one note that he was probably going to shove a sense of morality and ethics into every mission now to the point of handicapping the group. Not that Shepard didn't already do that.

The woman rubbed her face in dismay. “I knew I should have installed that control program when I had the chance.” She sneered.

But she couldn't truly complain. It’s not as if some tiny bit of good was coming from Commander Alenko’s boarding on the Normandy. The number of sweet asses on board had increased by one, bringing the collective total to three. A woman had her needs as well, and eye candy was not some lewd thing beyond what Miranda put on her list. In being the middle man between the Illusive Man and Shepard, stress relief assured that her mind stayed relaxed and sharp and rational and her body as healthy.

Not to mention that Miranda, despite how ‘perfect’ she was in the eyes of her beholders, found more pleasure in her own administrations than anything that she would allow someone else to do.

“Miranda, was it?”

That was before Alenko came aboard. Again, nothing but a fucking distraction.

“Indeed. What do you need, Commander?”

“Just Kaidan’s fine. I’m not exactly pulling any rank here on a non-Alliance vessel.” The man suddenly hissed, rubbing the back of his head.

“… looks like your problem is a Doctor Chakwas one, Kaidan.”

“Later, but I do still need something from you.”

“If it’s within my means.”

“How did you do it?”

“Excuse me?”

“Shepard. How? How did you bring him back?” The man sat down, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and looking straight at her with eyes so brown, she could taste the brandy warming her chest.

She settled into her best poker face and crossed her legs… tightly. “That’s a rather loaded question, Alenko. Not sure where to start.”

“Whatever you can tell me. It’s not everyday that someone’s practically resurrected after burning inside a shot-down ship, only to suffocate from space exposure. Not to mention, I heard atmospheric re-entry into a planet doesn't do favors to the skin. ”

“Well the fact that the pieces and parts were on ice allowed for nice preservation.”

“Crude humor. But humor. That’s one rumor down.”

“Rumor?” Miranda’s brow perked up.

“Every ship has its rumors. One of them was that the Cerberus Liaison, and I quote, ‘has her humor trapped in her breasts and ass’.” The small smile along with the smolder in those stupid brandy eyes had Miranda tightening her thighs even more.

“That’s quite the rumor.” She smiled gracefully, her small amount of arousal perfectly shielded from her voice and face. ‘Breasts’ and ‘ass’ should never sound as sultry as they did from Alenko’s mouth, even if he was being neutral about it.

“But it doesn’t answer my question.”

“No it does not.”

“Are you going to answer then?”

“Did you truly think that I would answer such a question?”

“Hm. Didn’t hurt to ask.”

“So then why are you truly here, Alenko?”

“Caught onto me, huh? Beauty and brains.” That stupid distracting smirk again. Miranda narrowed her eyes. “Flattery will get you absolutely nowhere.”

“No, but it does give me a little insight to the people I might be fighting along side with. And, since you were the only person that I haven’t spoken to, I had to figure out some way to spark conversation. I say it worked.”

“Hnm. Touche’.” She frowned, trying for short and sweet answers now. Don’t give him fuel to continue this silly banter.

“Oh. I know  _that_  tone.”

“And what tone would that be, Alenko?” Damnit, why did she feed into  _that_  one? Might have been that irritating curve in his lips still splattered on his face coupled with those… warm brandy eyes. God, some brandy would be great right now. Some brandy and Alenko for optimal warmth from toes to cunt to nips to ears.

 _What_?

“The tone that it’s time to leave. I can take a hint.” He wrapped his words with a delicious chuckle while raising his hands in a silent little surrender while standing up. Miranda tried to burn holes into his back as Kaidan left her office… only those eyes dropped right down to that lovely luscious ass up until the doors slid closed.

“Bloody distraction.” She whispered, and finally unlocked her thighs, and shuddering as her clit pulsed against her suit. She slid her fingers down past her torso and just _there_ , as if to give herself just  _enough_ , God, just enough to stifle the growing heat pooling there. Just enough to calm it. A bit more pressing, and just a bit of rubbing into her swelling clit and maybe… _maybe_ she wouldn’t start to imagine putting that infuriating Alenko in his place.

It’d been a while since Miranda allowed herself a domination fantasy. Most of her self-indulgence centered around rather vanilla thoughts of a few choice members on board. Mostly Shepard, but never in a position of complete dominance. This Alenko, this strutting little peacock of a paragon soldier, needed a few pegs dropped on him.

Miranda would know how. A blind fold around those round Brandy eyes of his that was able to exert so much power over her. She had an item from Thessia, a lovely mass effect sex toy that doubled as a whip and a feather-like instrument. Perfect for Alenko. After shoving the man onto hands and knees, she’d sit on his muscled back and dare him to drop her.

A bit of undressing to reveal that gorgeous ass of his and she’d use her lovely toy, the feather soft touch making the muscle in his globe twitch and his arms to shake. She’d bark at him to stay still, and he’d pant and sigh and squirm while the item moving gently between his cheeks and over his wanting hole. All men want it there, in Miranda’s opinion. Too bad she’d left her other Thessia toy on the Cronos station. She would have loved to plug Alenko’s delectable ass with the extension of herself.

Just a bit more. Miranda sighed and leaned back in her chair, her whole hand now working through her uniform with her middle finger vigorously rubbing at her unsatisfied clit. “Oooh shit…” she whined, biting down on her knuckles with the other hand.

Was Alenko a good pleaser? Did he look as good in her mind sucking cock as he would licking her dry? How large was he? Maybe a bit thicker than Shepard was… maybe her and Shepard together?  _No_ … Alenko all to herself, blindfolded, mass effect chains around his wrists and above his head and moaning for her to ‘please suck his cock’. And he would beg. God, he’d beg so prettily.

But she wouldn’t. She’d straddled herself and lower her dripping pussy right along the length of his wanting length, and Miranda would roll her hips up and down, grinding her clit for her own satisfaction.

Those full lips would part and moan and shudder out air, mewling how hot Miranda felt. He would beg for him to be inside her. Yet, she’d still tease, humping herself along his length, rubbing at his chest and playing with his budding nipples while drinking in his rapture of her heat rubbing up and down, yet tantalizingly away from engulfing him completely.

And for being such a good boy, in being vocal and polite, Miranda would remove his blindfold, and through his hazy, lust blown eyes, she’d take her last shot of Brandy, making her head dizzy and her body warm enough to cum.

“… fucking hell…” Miranda sighed, feeling her body relax from her semi-violent orgasm. Her catsuit wasn’t obviously soiled, but she knew when she needed a bit of a wash. Great. Wonderful. It wasn’t as if she had other things to do besides masturbate to Kaidan-fucking-Alenko, cum on herself, and waste time and water cleaning up.

Nothing but an annoyingly delightful distraction, that Commander Alenko.


End file.
